A Simple Wish
by MissyRebal22
Summary: Ever wondered what Rima might have confessed if Kirishima's attack hit her instead of Nagi back in Shugo Chara Doki Ep 18? Read and find out or just let the couriousity bug you for awhile! RIMAKIHO! Kinda :P


**Missy: Here's a one-shot I made from episode 18 of Shugo Chara Doki! The one with that Kirishima kid and what might have happened if she got hit by that heart instead of Nagi.**

* * *

After everyone Chara-Naried Kirishima shouted, "Mashiro-san!"

Rima looked up at him, wondering.

"I li-" he couldn't say it. He tried again. "I li…I li…" but he couldn't confess.

'_Is he that unsure of himself that he can't confess, even after transforming?' _Nagihiko thought. For some reason, it made him feel a bit better.

All the sudden Kirishima yelled and a blast o hearts went flying everywhere, hitting the people that were near by.

"It's heading towards the ground!' Yaya shouted. The Guardians listened as they confessed embarrassing stuff or their love for someone.

"Everything they wanted to admit, but couldn't, is now coming out." Nagi said surprised.

"So instead of him confessing he's making them do it?" Yaya said, confused.

Rima looked back up at Kirishima, a look of guilt on her face. It felt as if this were her fault. "Kirishima-kun…" she said in her quiet voice. Then she heard something behind her. She turned and saw one of the hearts heading right for her.

"Ah!"

"Rima-Chan!" Nagihiko ran towards her but he didn't make it in time. It hit Rima hard. Hard enough to make her fall over.

"Rima!" everyone exclaimed.

"You guys go after Kirishima-kun, I'll stay here with Rima-Chan." Nagihiko told them. They nodded and ran after Kirishima.

* * *

When Amu and the others retched Kirishima Amu used Remake Honey to get rid of all the hearts.

When Kirishima continued to look like he was struggling Amu yelled, "Get a grip on yourself! Didn't you say you were going to confess clearly to Rima?"

Kirishima looked at her surprised.

"No matter who it is, I think people are afraid to reveal their true feeling." Amu said gently. "I was like that too, after all.

"But, nothing will happen if you keep running away!" Rima and Nagihiko caught up just in time for Rima to hear her friends words. She looked down, guilty, knowing that she was running away, just like Kirishima.

Amu did her "Negative heart: lock on! Open heart!"

Nagihiko watched as Rima sat beside Kirishima, waiting for him to wake up. When he did he yelled in surprise to see Rima so close to him.

Nagihiko looked away, not wanting to really listen in. at least until he heard her say, "I was the type of person who wouldn't show her feelings…Back then, I would have thought it was a prank and wouldn't have given an answer…but now I have friends who are dear to me." even from here Nagi could see Rima's smile. 'And for their sakes, I don't want to become the kind of person who would lie"

Rima took a deep breath. "I wasn't sure what to say, so that's why I haven't said anything yet. Thank you, for your confession," she said. "But I can't see myself going out with someone just yet. For that, I'm sorry." Nagihiko let out a sigh of relief that he had been holding unconsciously.

Kirishima took the rejection well, glad that she at least took it seriously and not as a sort of joke.

* * *

They all headed to the Royal Garden to celebrate Rima's Birthday. They watched as she blew out the candles on her cake."Happy Birthday Rima-Chan." Nagihiko said as did everyone else.

Rima blushed, embarrassed.

As everyone started to help themselves to cake Nagihiko felt a tug on his cape. He turned and saw Rima, looking at him seriously.

"What is it Rima-Chan?" he asked her, confused.

"When I got hit by Kirishima-kun's attack, what did I confess?" she asked.

'_Oh, she doesn't remember,'_ Nagihiko realised. He smirked a little. "Nothing really, just your undying love for m-OW!" he winced as she kicked him in the shin.

"I'm serious," she said. Nagihiko smiled.

"nothing, you got hit so hard you didn't get a chance to confess," he said simply.

She looked at him and only turned away when Iru showed up.

As Rima opened the rest of her presents, an autograph from her favourite comedian and a Bala-Balance figure, Nagihiko thought about what really happened…

_Flash back_

_When Nagihiko retched Rima she was sitting up saying, "I wish…I wish that…"_

"_Rima-Chan, are you okay?" he asked. Her eyes looked glazed over and she seemed to be in a sort of trance._

"_I wish…Mama and Papa would stop yelling…that they would love each other, like before," she said. Nagihiko looked at her confused. Her parents yell a lot? Then he felt a wave of guilt. He shouldn't be listening to something like this._

"_Rima-Chan, snap out of it." he shook her a little but she continued to be that way._

"_And…I wish that…I could be Nagihiko's friend, and trust him, without feeling jealous that him and Amu are close…" she said._

"_Rima-Chan…" Nagihiko whispered. Just then her Chara-Nari undid and she fell forward, into Nagihiko's arms, unconscious. After a few minutes she woke up, looking confused._

_"What..."_

_"You got hit by one of the hearts." Nagihiko explained. She stood and glared at him before running after the others._

_End of Flash Back_

Nagihiko smiled and watched as Rima enjoyed herself. She was laughing and blushing and just being herself.

Maybe he couldn't make her wish for her family to be like it used come true, but her hoped that maybe he could make her other one, to be his friend and trust him, come true someday in the near future.

* * *

**Missy: I know, it's bad, but if you want I might make it a two shot the next chapter about what happened when Rima basically forced Nagi to take her out in Shugo Chara Party, the one when "Nadeshiko" come back.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**R&R MINNA**


End file.
